P-40E-1 Kittyhawk
P-40E-1 Kittyhawk The P-40E '(Hawk 87A-2) introduces a major redesign of the nose (hence the new company designation) due to the adoption of the engine Allison V-1710-1739, which reduced the nose at 15 cm. The cross section of the nose was lowered, and the radiator was placed ahead and cross your cowling won; the main landers were shortened, the four wing guns became 12.7 mm away and the nose. He also was provided with a lap stand to house a droppable fuel tank of 197 liters capacity. The P-40D had a top speed of 580 km / h for the USAAC only 23 examples were built. In the RAF, for which 560 units were produced, received the designation '''Kittyhawk '''Mk I '''The P-40E '(Hawk 87A-3) was the first Warhawk (such was the designation given all series in service in the USA) which was produced in large numbers after the attack on Pearl Harbor. Introduced a six wing guns weapons of 12.7, and was part of the first American fighter squadrons that were sent to the UK in 1942 and in North Africa. With a weight of 4013 kg, developed a top speed of 570 km / h, hardly the same as the Supermarine Spitfire Mk VC with tropical filter. Production totaled 2,320 copies to meet the American contracts for the RAF's 1500 (which were called '''Kittyhawk '''Mk I). The Rolls-Royce Merlin, of approximate dimensions to the Allison V-1710 and the production reached enormous proportions in 1941, was selected for the P-40, and during that year, a P-40D standard, experimentally fitted with a Merlin 28, adopting the designation XP-40F (Hawk 87D). Even if the gross weight reached 4,300 kg, the new and more powerful powerplant improved the speed to 600 km / h to 5,500 m; This version is characterized by the absence of the air intake of the carburetor on the nose. The first 260 individuals used the same fuselage of the P-40E, but the progressive increase of the lower section of the nose, leading to a gradual decrease in directional stability, determined that in the last P-40F was lengthened 50.8 cm the rear section of the fuselage. The maximum weight of the aircraft number increased to 4,480 kg and top speed down to 586 km / h. Produced parallel to the last P-40F, P-40K Allison incorporating the V-1710-1773 of 1315 hp which improved top speed to 589 km / h, which was achieved at least on marginal edge 109E and Bf Mitsubishi A6M Zero. '''General characteristics * Crew: 1 * Length: 31.67 ft (9.66 m) * Wingspan: 37.33 ft (11.38 m) * Height: 12.33 ft (3.76 m) * Wing area: 235.94 ft² (21.92 m²) * Airfoil: NACA2215 / NACA2209 * Empty weight: 6,070 lb (2,753 kg) * Loaded weight: 8,280 lb (3,760 kg) * Max. takeoff weight: 8,810 lb (4,000 kg) * Powerplant: 1 × Allison V-1710-39 liquid-cooled V12 engine, 1,150 hp (858 kW) Performance * Maximum speed: 360 mph (310 kn, 580 km/h) * Cruise speed: 270 mph (235 kn, 435 km/h) * Range: 650 mi (560 nmi, 1,100 km) * Service ceiling: 29,000 ft (8,800 m) * Rate of climb: 2,100 ft/min (11 m/s) * Wing loading: 35.1 lb/ft² (171.5 kg/m²) * Power/mass: 0.14 hp/lb (230 W/kg) Armament * Guns: 6 × .50 in (12.7 mm) M2 Browning machine guns with 235 rounds per gun in the wings * Bombs: 250 to 1,000 lb (110 to 450 kg) bombs to a total of 2,000 lb (907 kg) on three hardpoints (one under the fuselage and two underwing)